custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vephiron
Vephiron is a toa of fire native to the city of Gutix. He became the leader of the Toa's Union organisation but was later killed during the Chroros Nui Civil War. Biography Matoran Much of Vephiron's life as a matoran is relatively unknown. It is known he lived in the city of Gutix for many years working in a power plant. However, he was forced to flee the city after a series of seismic events had made the town unsafe. Shortly after he had been evacuated from the city, a nearby volcano erupted and completely destroyed it. After this event Vephiron moved to the city of Isleina. At some point during his time in Isleina Vephiron was transformed into a toa. Toa Vephiron spent much of his time as a toa trying to prevent petty crime in the local area and was well known for his good deeds. Some said that even his presence was enough to deter some criminals from operating in the area. As criminals became bolder around the city Vephiron found his duty to protect more difficult. As a result he decided to acquire a new weapon and set of armour after following up on a favour owed to him by a blacksmith. With his new equipment Vephiron was able to tackle crime more easily and garnered him a much more prominent reputation around the city. He was officially recognised as a protector of the city and was tasked with helping to train a group of five other toa to become part of his team. Vephiron gladly accepted the offer and protected Isleina's streets for a many years. Vhaine purge During the events of the Vhaine purge, Vephiron was openly opposed to the idea of such an act being carried out when rumours began to spread. The rumours resulted in hundreds of vhaine attempting to seek refuge in Isleina. Some locals were hostile towards the species and Vephiron had attempted to protect them. However, this caused a divide within his team as some members opposed the idea of vhaine staying in their city. As support for an anti-vhaine movement gathered support the refugees were forced to flee back to Zandeech. The vhaine purge occurred shortly after the incident and caused the disbanding of Vephiron's team after a heated argument. Vephiron then left the city and moved to the city of Voeul. Establishment Toa's Union Already knowing of Vephiron's history protecting the city of Isleina before the Vhaine purge, local government officials had asked for his and other toa's input on the establishment of an organisation known as the Toa's Union. The idea was well received amongst the toa involved in the discussions and the organisation was officially established. The organisation began to grow, with hundreds of toa within its ranks. It was eventually decided that the group should become more independent and not run by a government official. A vote was held and Vephiron was elected leader of the organisation by an overwhelming margin. The Toa's Union grew and members came from all across Chroros Nui. Under Vephiron's lead, the Union worked closely with the Zypveran police force in up holding the law. Civil War and death When the fighting initially began in Voeul Vephiron was one of the first toa in the Union to openly rebel. Vephiron led a small team of toa from the Toa's Union against the government forces. Vephiron was often regarded as one of the figureheads of the resistance despite him rejecting the role. During a raid on a rebel hideout, Vephiron was killed in a battle by a government scout drone. It was the year after the war ended that news of Vephiron's death began to spread amongst the Toa's Union members. A government official suggested that they should elect a new leader, but the toa unanimously disagreed and decided not to have a leader, then subsequently abandoned their role as a peacekeeping organisation. Vephiron's body was buried near the Toa's Union headquarters in Voeul, serving as a reminder for the organistaion's ideals. Personality and traits Personality Vephiron was well known for his leadership skills, hence he was elected leader of the Toa's Union. He was considerate of others, bold but not afraid to stand for his ideals. Vephiron was very outspoken when he disagreed with someone who held higher authority than him, which occasionally resulted in a reluctance to disagree with him. Despite his sometimes fiery personality, Vephiron was kind and willing to listen to others, often asking for opinions about his ideas. When confronted with an issue he would try and consider all possible methods of tackling it, sometimes not considering some options enough. Vephiron often had a distaste for ideas that he considered too extreme, explaining why he had a very strong disagreement against the idea of the Vhaine purge. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Vephiron's leadership skills were considered excellent by many. He was a skilled orator and was capable of successfully leading the Toa's Union organistation for many years before his death. Vephiron was also a skilled fighter, a skill that he was able to develop after defending the streets of Isleina from numerous criminals. He was even tasked with training a group of newly formed toa so that he was able to pass on his skills to them. Mask and tools Vephiron bore a kanohi Huna, the mask of concealment. The mask allowed him to turn completely invisible at will, though could still be detected by bearers of a Rode, Elda or Arthron. Vephiron used to wield a basic sword made from steel, though he later discarded it in favour of a flame sword which allowed him to channel his elemental fire powers. He also wore a set of strong armour that was heat-resistant and lightweight. Trivia *Vephiron was initially planned to be alive, however, it was decided that his character would be better off dead because he served little current story significance and his legacy would have more of an effect. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa's Union